


A Lion for Gus

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Fluff, Future, Humor, No Slash, Romance, Sequel, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-23
Updated: 2007-06-23
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Gus comes to visit Brian and Justin in Pennsylvania, resulting in a most unconventional ceremony.  Sequel to "Gus's Big Day."





	A Lion for Gus

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Beta'd by Shadownyc.  


* * *

 

"Hi, Justin," five-year-old Gus said into the phone.  "I've been painting lots of pictures, just like you."

"That's great, Gus," Justin said. "I'm looking forward to seeing your pictures.  Your daddy and I had a great time at your school production.  You were excellent."

"I know," said Gus matter-of-factly.  

Justin grinned, imagining Gus smiling and looking like a miniature Brian.

"Except J.R. ripped up one of my pictures, Justin, and I'm not allowed to yell at her 'cause she's little."

"Sometimes it's hard to have a little sister," Justin replied, thinking back to the mayhem Molly used to be able to get away with because of the age difference between them.

"Yeah," Gus answered with a big, melodramatic sigh. 

"Hey, Justin, did you get your blow job?  'Member?  I heard Daddy tell Mommy you were coming here for one."

Justin was silent.

"Well, did you?"  Gus asked again.

Justin, who had lucked out before and not had to answer the question, hadn't thought up a good response.

Gus tried a new tactic, "I thought maybe it had to do with the snow blower.   Maybe you don't get to use one in New York.   I think it would be really fun, but Mommy won't let me push it."

Justin, with Brian's voice ringing in his ears about the importance of being honest, decided to try to explain.  "No, Gus, it's not about the snow blower.  It's something your Daddy and I do in private.  Do you know what I mean?"  

"Like picking your nose?  Mama said I could do that if I go into the bathroom and use a tissue."

Justin started sweating.  He licked his lips.  "Well, ummm, not exactly.  More like kissing..." he stalled out.

Gus was silent.  "You mean like when I walked in on Mommy and Mama, and they were kissing and naked?"  

Justin, now shaking with laughter and trying to hide it from Gus, replied, "Yes, Gus, something like that."  Justin imagined Brian's face when he found out they were being compared with nose picking and lesbians.

Apparently, that was enough of an answer for Gus.  His interest lost, now that he found out that "blow job" didn't refer to the snow blower he changed the subject. "Will you be at Daddy's for Spring Break?  Mommy and Mama said it would be okay if I went to visit him," he asked.

Justin hadn't heard about this, and he was again at a loss for words.   "I'm not sure, Gus.  I'll have to talk to your Dad."  

"Okay, Justin, but I want you to come.  Okay?" Gus replied.

"Okay, see you later.  Bye." Justin answered.

"BYE!" Gus yelled, then dropped the phone.  Justin remembered that Gus had dropped the phone last time they had talked, and he wondered how many hours went by with the phone off the hook at Melanie and Lindsay's house.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few weeks after the conversation with Gus, Justin still hadn't discussed Gus's Spring Break with Brian.  They talked on the phone occasionally, but both seemed reticent to bring up anything of importance.  Many months after moving, he hadn't made any close friends in New York.   He tried to occupy himself painting, but he often found himself sitting listlessly, staring off into space.  His current works had an odd quality, ethereal and abstract.  He painted using mostly blues and black.

His doodles, like those he had done on the airplane, contained images of Brian and occasionally, his adopted family.

He worked part-time at an art store a few blocks from his apartment, since the owner let him use a storage area as a studio.  He realized, vaguely, that he hadn't spoken with anyone but customers all week.  

Gathering his resolve, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and hit Brian's number.  

"Hey."

"Hey."  Brian answered, sounding tired.  Justin realized Brian usually sounded tired.

Justin recognized that Brian, like Gus, sometimes reacted best to a direct approach.

"Brian, what are you doing for Gus's Spring Break?  Gus asked me if I was coming to Pennsylvania.  Am I invited?"  Justin asked, his voice quiet but strong.

A pause, then, "I invited him here to stay with me for the first few days of Spring Break.  J.R., Melanie, and Lindsay will come for the remainder of the week.  You seemed to be making progress on your artwork, so I figured you wouldn't be available."

Justin took a deep breath; he knew Brian.  "Well, I am available and I am coming, damn it.   You're lucky I'm on to you; don't you ever pull this shit again."

Brian sighed and said, "Who, me?"  He chuckled and added, "And I think I still owe you a blow job.   I promise to repay you at the airport."  

Justin sighed, willing to let this issue go since Brian was offering a "peace" blowjob. Justin smiled, "Do I have a blow job story for you!"  

Brian misinterpreted Justin's enthusiasm, "Was he hot?"

"Oh God, Brian, no," Justin laughed.  "Let me tell you what Gus asked me!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
About a month later, Justin stood gaping, astonished; in front of the house he had dubbed "Britin."  Brian and Gus had come to pick up Justin at the airport, so a welcome-home blowjob was out of the question.   Justin had had to settle for a welcome-home kiss that lasted several minutes, while Gus stood tugging at his and Brian's hands.  

Brian had then driven the forty minutes to the country house.   Justin, who had sat in the back with Gus to look over Gus's artwork, had barely looked out the window until the car stopped.  Justin unbuckled the car seat straps for Gus, who bolted out of the car and ran for the front door.

"Brian, I had no idea that you had kept this house," Justin sputtered.  "Why?"

Brian gave Justin a rare, unguarded look.  "I'm not sure," he answered, shaking his head.  "I kept thinking I should sell it, but I couldn't.  I even sat down to do the paperwork, but I just couldn't focus."

Justin moved to the other side of the car, near Brian.  Reaching up, he pulled Brian's head down slightly to kiss him.  Justin felt Brian's body tense momentarily, and then he relaxed.  Brian's body molded against his and the kiss deepened.  Brian reached his hand up to run his had through Justin's hair, and Justin moaned softly.

"Daaaaaad, Justin, come on!" Gus called, waiting to be let into the house.  

"Better go," Justin grinned, "But I'll see you later about that blow job."  He pulled Brian by the hand towards the front door.

That night, after changing into sweats for Brian and Justin and pajamas for Gus, the trio sat down to watch Cars.  Brian and Justin, exhausted, hoped they would be able to keep up with Gus for the next few days.  Brian thought, ruefully, that he just didn't give the munchers enough credit.  So what if Gus ended up straight?  Justin felt Brian silently shaking with laughter beside him.  Justin, glad to see Brian smiling after a long day, got up to get them two beers.  Gus settled down on the floor to watch the movie.  Brian put his arm around Justin.

When the movie was over, Justin pulled out a little gift-wrapped box for Gus.  Gus, who had been almost asleep, instantly leapt to his feet.   He tore open the package and pulled out his gift -- a small hand-painted lion.  Justin had seen it at the art store and instantly thought of Gus.  On the bottom, Justin had painted, "For Gus, the best lion in the world.  Love, Justin."  

Gus, thrilled with his gift, asked his Daddy to read the words to him.  Brian cleared his throat, and then read the inscription aloud.  Gus launched himself at Justin, propelling them both onto the couch.  Brian smiled as Justin and Gus fell backwards onto the pillows.

Gus turned his head to look back at Brian, "Daddy, I want to put it somewhere special until I go home.  I don't want anything to happen to my lion."  

Justin, recalling his telephone conversation, said, "I'm sure your Daddy can thing of a safe place for it."

Brian looked momentarily dumbstruck, but he said, "Well, Gus, I'm sure nothing will happen to it, but we can put it in my desk and lock it if that would make you feel better."  He got up and started heading for his office.

Gus nodded, happily, and got off of Justin.  Gus reverently placed the lion in its little box, and Justin retied the ribbon around the package.  Brian called out, "Gus, come here and put your lion away.  I'll even let you turn the key."  Gus ran off towards the sound of Brian's voice; Justin yawned and slowly followed.

As Justin entered the room, he saw Gus place his lion inside the desk.  His small hand reached out and picked up a different box, which Brian promptly took from him.

"Daddy, I've seen that box before, haven't I?  Gus asked.  "When you were having me practice for the bull-dyke minister?"

Brian looked at Justin, his face conveying a thousand thoughts at once.  He swallowed, "Yeah, Gus, it's the same box."  

Justin came over and took the box from Brian, and then he opened it.  He looked up and saw Brian biting his lip.  Justin turned to Gus, "What were you practicing with these, Gus?"

Gus took the contents of the box and put them in his pajama pocket.  He walked solemnly to the other side of the room.  Taking small, dignified steps, he slowly walked back to where Brian and Justin stood.  Then, he put one of the rings in his right hand; the other in his left and held them up, smiling.  

Wordlessly, Brian took the slightly smaller ring in his right hand.  Meeting Justin's gaze, Brian held up his other hand.  Justin, slightly reeling, put his hand in Brian's.  He watched as Brian slid the ring onto his finger.  Justin looked away, overwhelmed.  Justin collected himself; and then he flashed Brian a small smile, keeping his gaze steady. 

Brian, looking slightly dazed himself, started to speak, but Justin shook his head with a knowing look on his face.  Justin took the other ring from Gus's outstretched hand and said, "I love you," quietly, while sliding the ring on Brian's finger.  They stood silently for a moment; their hands joined.  Excited, Gus started to clap.  

The hushed quiet was broken; Justin felt his surroundings come back into focus.  Justin beamed a smile at Brian, and Brian decided enough was enough and pulled Justin to him and kissed him, hard.  

Gus groaned, "Too much kissing!  Uck!" and ran out of the room.  

Justin started to follow Gus, but paused at the doorway.  Brian said softly, "Justin?" then held out the open ring box.  Justin raised an eyebrow, looking at Brian.  Brian said nothing, just waited expectantly, his face slightly hopeful.  Justin paused, and then shook his head "no."  Brian's arm lowered, he dropped the box in the trash, and his eyes lit up.  He crossed the room to Justin and kissed the back of his neck.

"Come on, let's put Gus to bed," Brian said.

 

 


End file.
